


Dirty Little Secret

by FindingMyPerhaps



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chesley, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Twincest, Xavier twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/pseuds/FindingMyPerhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier had a secret: his twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charles Xavier was a simple man with an extraordinary mind, and he was always the first to be friendly and greet anyone new. He was practically an open book to anyone that was nice enough to him, but there was a chapter in that book that he kept locked with the key in his heart. You would need access to his records to find out about his little secret, the one he kept hidden all the way across the Atlantic Ocean, hidden in Chicago, Illinois.

Wesley Gibson.

His last name wasn't really Gibson; that was just a false name that he chose. His full name was Wesley Allan Xavier, and he looked (but he definitely didn't act) exactly like his twin, except for a few details. No, Wesley had shorter hair and more muscle tone. Same blue eyes, same expressions, and same cherry red stained lips. His personality, however, was a bit rough around the edges. Much more anger he used to his own advantage. He cursed more than Charles and he got angrier easier than Charles.

But not /around/ Charles. Well, at least, not always.

Wesley really did have a kind heart, but no one ever had the privilege to see it besides his twin brother. But why was he a secret? Charles wasn't ashamed of Wesley, of course not; he loved him more than anything in the world.

.....That was his secret.

Don't ask how it happened, but it wasn't planned. It started when they were teenagers as a silly thing that blossomed into something neither of them was prepared for. It was just screwing around (sinfully, heavenly screwing around) that turned into a form of love that exceeded simple brotherly love. Afraid to go on, they drew the line at the age of 18, when they both moved out and went their separate ways.

From time to time, they would meet again. However, old habits die hard, and two out of three times, they would end up together somewhere, their bodies intertwined and hearts beating together like they had so long ago. Whispers of love and want left each pair of lips during those times, only to vanish into thin air when the sun rose and one twin would wake up without the other with them anymore. It was a heartbreak. It was reality.

They weren't together, but only God himself knew how much Charles wanted them to be. He knew it was wrong, and he knew that it was the ultimate sin, but it was a sin he was ready to commit at any given chance. Although he knew too well that Wesley was sleeping with others, and he was, too. But that was just sex, not making love. With Wesley, it was different. Definitely making love.

Too many miles, too many years; too many broken hearts, too many tears.

Wesley never called. Wesley never emailed. Wesley never seemed to care.

Wesley Gibson wasn't a part if Charles's physical daily life. He was a secret. And a dirty one, at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Wesley remembers his twin.

Wesley Gibson hated Chicago and pretty much all the people in it, but it sure as hell was better than being where his twin was, at the University of Oxford over in England. He could only imagine how many stuck-up, know-it-all people must be around there. He could handle Charles being technical and smart, but a whole campus must be hell. He wondered if Charles found it annoying, too.

He shook his head. Why was he thinking about Charles? His twin brother never thought about /him/, did he? Of course not; the man didn't even bother to contact Wesley since the last time they'd even seen each other. And Wesley wasn't sure if that pissed him off or broke his heart, so he just took both blows to his chest.

There wasn't any time for feelings and relationships, especially not with Charles. Wesley had things to do, assignments to complete, people to kill. Charles probably had papers to write, tests to study for, and college girls to fool around with. And that was fine; it wasn't as if Wesley wasn't sleeping with somebody now and then. Of course, it never compared to what he'd done with Charles.

Hell, those were the days. Wesley didn't like to call it love, but if was definitely something like that. Sure, Charles was his twin brother. They didn't /mean/ for it to end up this way; it just happened. They were young teenagers, for Christ's sake. Neither of them necessarily had a chance with any girls at school, so they might as well have. Miscalculations turned to mistakes that neither if them could really admit to regretting. They fell in love.

It wasn't a happy love, to say the least. It was heartbreaking because they both knew that it could never last. When they would make love, there was a connection, and that connection both broke and healed both of their hearts at the same time. It was a negative and a positive, canceling each other out. Just like Charles and Wesley.

Wesley was the negative. He was the "bad twin". Charles was the positive and good twin. But what is good without evil? Positive without negative? Two halves always seem to make a whole, don't they? The word "soulmate" seemed to ring in the back of Wesley's mind.

Maybe it was best that they weren't together. Maybe it was best if they were. Maybe if Wesley would pick up the phone, he'd find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or later, someone has to call.

Charles rubbed at his eyes furiously, trying to get rid of the tears that leaked from his eyes under his hands. How could he focus on writing his bloody thesis when he couldn't stop thinking about his stupid twin? His thoughts were jumbled and mixed together, and he couldn't focus. A voice in the back of his head nagged at him to just pick up the phone and call Wesley. Charles didn't even know if Wesley even had the same number anymore. Probably not, considering he probably didn't have time for a phone; he was the world's greatest assassin and he had things to do and probably people to kill.

A small laugh escaped Charles's lips at that thought. He removed his hands from his eyes and blinked to clear his blurry vision, looking at his unfinished papers scattered across his desk. Next, his eyes moved to look at the phone that say at the edge, beside the lamp. He could try to call him, just to see. It was nearly eleven at night here, so wouldn't it be around three or four in the afternoon where Wesley was? He couldn't remember the time zones. Regardless, Wesley was probably busy with an assignment or something. Very rare for an assassin to get a day off, Charles guessed.

Of course, there was no way Charles was going to be able to write another word correctly unless he picked up his phone and bloody /tried/.

He took a deep breathe and snatched the phone, as if it would try to run away from him. No, he had to do this before he changed his mind, so he needed to just type the number and press the button. Button by button, Charles had written Wesley's number with a fantastic memory and pressed the call button.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Voicemail.

Charles closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He sighed and removed the phone from his ear, pressing the end button. He set the phone on the desk on top of the papers and leaned back in his chair.

What was he thinking? Why had he bothered to even try? Why did he still care what the hell his twin was up to? Why did he want to keep in contact with someone he'd never be happy with, someone he'd never be satisfied with until he got what he wanted? Tears just wouldn't seem to stop as they came from his eyes once more. He was giving up.

But wait... What was that sound?

Charles looked up.

The phone was ringing.

\---

Wesley got about one day off each week, sometimes two if he did a fairly good job on a big assignment. It was on his free days that he finally took the chance to enjoy his hot showers and properly healed his wounds and bruises with a bath of wax. Tension was easily released through his body, but not today. No, today he was tense on both the inside and outside. Why? Because he couldn't stop thinking about his twin.

He wondered if Charles thought of him at the most random times as well. When he didn't expect it, that is. He wondered if Charles ever thought about picking up the phone as much as he wanted to, dying to dial his number and see if he got lucky. He wondered if Charles would stare at the phone and bite his lip in concentration to think of calling him.

Oh, Charles's lips.

Wesley wasn't vain, don't get him wrong. Just because Charles looked just like him didn't mean anything. Charles did something else with his identical features that just made him look completely different. Somehow, his lips were redder and softer, and his eyes were a brighter blue. He spoke with a British accent and was able to express himself with how he moved his lips.

Wesley had fond memories of how Charles could move his lips.

You could probably say that everything about Charles seemed to turn Wesley on. Just the way he was seemed to make Wesley perk up to watch him. Maybe that's why he loved him so much. Charles was a puzzle that only Wesley could put together and take apart all over again. And fuck, Charles was a fantastic lover. Not that Wesley didn't have a few tricks of his of his own in the bedroom, but Charles could look so innocent while doing the naughtiest things. Wesley couldn't quite do that, but he enjoyed seeing Charles do it.

Before he could let his mind get too out of hand, Wesley turned off the shower and got out with the intention of not being in a hurry. As he stood before the small mirror in the bathroom drying his hair, he heard his phone ring from outside, where he'd left it on the table next to the bed. He didn't care; whoever it was could leave a message. He finished drying his hair with the towel before wrapping it around his waist, opening the door.

The phone wasn't ringing anymore, and Wesley almost wouldn't have looked at it had he not remember that he absolutely /never/ gets calls on his cell phone. Curious, he picked it up and looked at the screen.

Charles had called him.

The phone nearly fell from his hands as he struggled to find the right buttons to call him back, quickly, in hopes that he would answer him. He cursed as he nearly dropped the phone twice before he was finally calling him back.

His heart beat was in his ears as he listened to it right.

And then, an answer.

"Wesley?" Charles's voice was almost quiet, with unbelief.

Wesley smiled. "Charlie, hey," he said, calm as he heard that voice in his ear. "What a coincidence you called; I was just thinking of you while I was in the shower."

Luckily, blushes can't be heard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC  
> ?


End file.
